


Fino alla fine

by HermioneMalfoyRiddle



Category: Football - Fandom, Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Almost Blaise bashing but i swear not intentional, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Co-workers, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Juventus Turin, M/M, Paulo needs a hug, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneMalfoyRiddle/pseuds/HermioneMalfoyRiddle
Summary: Basically what would have happened after Juventus beat Inter 2-0 if we lived in a mob au
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 19





	Fino alla fine

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, this is my first ever fic and well, I'm scared so please be kind. Enjoy?

The guys were all sitting around the table, with Cristiano at the head, after all he was their real leader and everyone knew it. Sarri was just a figurehead with plans that kept failing and ruining Juventus’s reputation, that's why they didn’t follow his directions anymore. Everyone was in a good mood after a glorious win in territory against Inter.  
"Great job guys, we really showed them who is the boss, now there’s only Lazio to deal with," said Cristiano.  
"Cmon boss, let us enjoy today at least" pleaded Juan.  
"Besides we’ve yet to divide the rewards" said Paulo while smirking at Cris.  
"Watch it brat," said Cris to which Paulo made an innocent face. "However it needs to be done. First of all, sent anything medical they left to our infirmary, we need the stock"  
"Yeah, next time Douglass chips" muttered Blaise. Unfortunately for him however Paulo heard him and fixed him with a glare, a gesture that Cris didn’t miss.  
"Something to share Blaise?"  
"What?"  
"I said do you want to share something with the rest of us Matuidi?"   
The guys sucked in a breath. Cris didn’t like to repeat himself and he didn’t like any comments insulting his men, even if he personally agreed, and even if he sometimes tolerated it, the only person who could get away with it was Paulo, his absolute favorite amongst them.  
“I, I apologize boss"  
“Not to me. To the person you insulted”  
“I apologize Douglas,” said Blaise with his face showing he’d rather not  
“Regarding the guns and any valuables they left, Aaron and Paulo get first dibs. Everything else is to be divided equally, and I will check.”  
“Actually boss, I’m more than happy with Lukaku's gun and knife,” said Paulo while looking straight into Cristiano's eyes. Everyone else knew why, to get the gun of a dangerous enemy while in combat, especially one on Inters band was a big honor.  
“What about you boss?” asked Aaron who was surprised to be the first name mentioned as Cris usually was the first one to get to choose as was the way.  
“I already took Martinez's gun and knife, that’s enough, I’ve barely got place as it is. Besides the money and jewelry will be going straight to the chests"  
Paulo couldn’t stop a grin from appearing on his face from Cristiano's unintentional bragging about all his achievements.  
“Now go get anything you like and leave me the fuck alone. Leo, you’re responsible if they fuck up"  
“Thanks boss, bye" said Leo jokingly.  
After the guys had left, Paulo started strolling until he was next to Cris.  
“I thought I said everyone out?!”   
“Hmm, you did say that,” said Paulo while straddling Cris's lap,” however, I’m special as you always say"   
“Special huh, well" Cris was muttering as he grabbed Paulo’s ass, pulled him closer to himself and sucking his neck. “I could always use a good whore and you do deserve a reward. And that’s what you are Paulo, aren't you?”   
“Ah, only, only ah fuck only for you Cris”  
“That’s right, only for me, only I can see you like this, you can only come apart for me"  
“Need more Cris please”  
“Cris? You sure baby boy?”  
“Please daddy more, please papi”  
“Of course darling"  
Cris unbuckled their pants and started to jerk Paulo off, he always enjoyed hearing Paulo’s moans that were as sweet as the best honey, so very different from the battle hardened man that killed one of Inter's mans that same night.  
“Come"  
“I… I cant daddy, need you daddy”  
“I’m right here darling"  
“Inside, please, now"  
“Alright there brat let’s see how you can take me. Where the fuck is the lube?”  
“No need daddy, I, ah fuck, prepared myself before the battle"  
“Hoping to get some huh?” said Cris while fingering his Paulo  
“Only you Cris, only you"  
The moment Cris entered him they both groaned. As Paulo was chasing his orgasm he was getting more and more desperate begging Cris to come.  
“Please daddy please”  
“You wanna come baby boy? Come then”  
When Paulo came, he saw stars and bit Cris's shoulder to keep from screaming in ecstasy. Cristiano was also close and Paolo coming was the push he needed to come himself. For a while they just stayed there to catch their breath.  
“You alright brat?”  
“Of course, fino alla fine remember?” said Paulo with a dreamy smile. “What about you though? It’s the second time that Aaron ‘steals' a kill from you. How are you holding up?”  
“Why do you talk so much after sex?”  
“Cant keep up old man? Maybe you just didn’t fuck me hard enough”  
“I’ll show you hard enough, tomorrow you wont be able to walk"  
“I’m counting on it. However will you please answer me?”  
“Bout what? Aaron? The kid is new, he needs time to find his footing"  
“That kid is older than me!”  
“That’s why he is a kid and you’re a brat"  
“What’s next you wanna fuck him? Go right ahead than boss.” said Paulo while getting up angrily.  
“Paulo, Dybala STOP” and at that Cristiano grabbed him" don’t you ever run away from me"  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure Aaron would be happy to help"  
“Are you listening to yourself? Paulo, darling I only want you, get that inside that head of yours"  
“That’s what you say now, what about in a couple of years, what then? I wont be released by your latest toy Cris”  
“And you wont. The only and I mean only reason you wont be a favorite, is because you will be in charge you foolish boy”  
“What?”  
“Paulino, darling I’m not good with words alright. That’s why I’m in this business not I dong know being a lawyer or some shit. And for almost a my life I didn’t believe in loving anyone, especially not in this business, but ever since I met you I felt something I haven't for anyone else. And you think you’re easily replaced? What are you thinking?”  
“You, you love me? But I’m just _me_ , and you’re Cristiano fucking Ronaldo, the legend who at the moment is leading Juventus to international glory”  
“I am all that, but you are much more than you think you are. And I have been unfair to the group I guess.”  
“What now?”  
“Do you remember Frosinone a year ago?”  
How could he not, it was a couple weeks after he and Cris started sleeping together and they were brutal that night. They were a sight to be seen, and felt as an extension of each other both in the battle field and in the corridors, halls, bathroom and bed that night. Yeah, Paolo remembered that night.  
“Well, during first pick I, I saw a diamond and, and I took it. I did it because I wanted to ask you, Paulo, will you, will you be my… partner?  
“Cris, of course"  
“You do know that this cant mean anything to the guys right?”  
“Helloooo, I’m the one who told you it cant be like that, but, I think I can tell the guys something, I mean, I cant let them set me up on dates"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far thank you. Make sure you leave a comment and kudos to tell ne how you felt about this


End file.
